metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
R
R&D Team was a division of both the Militaires Sans Frontières and the Diamond Dogs. As indicated by their name, the division was responsible for the research and development of weapons and items used by Snake (as well as Venom Snake) and the Combat Unit. Members included Engineers, Mechanics, and Researchers. A similar unit, known as the Tech Unit, existed in what would later become FOXHOUND during the San Hieronymo Incident, containing eight members during this time. It was formed alongside the Medical Unit by Roy Campbell shortly after discovering the existence of the ICBMG at the Harbor.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006) Roy Campbell:'If we can find the nuclear storage facility and render the nukes unusable, Metal Gear will be nothing but a pile of useless scrap, right? That settles it! Our next mission is to find the nuclear storage facility. Now that we're over the bridge and into the east side of the peninsula, there are a lot of areas we need to reconnoiter. Let's redeploy our spy units and start collecting intel on Metal Gear and the nuclear warheads. As for the Sneaking Unit... Why don't you go get us some more new recruits? By the way, do you know about the medical and technical units? As new recruits come in, try assigning some of them to the medical unit and the technical unit. They'll make your soldiers' wounds heal faster and develop new weapons and items for you. In the meantime, we'll be waiting for word from our spy units. Trust your men to do their job. They were among the first divisions for both military groups. Under at least the MSF team, the R&D Team, aside from weapons and equipment development, was also involved in the development of Mother Base itself, namely plant expansion and upgrading the design for Mother Base to be a honeycomb design, which also required recruits and GMP expenditures to complete.''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). '''Kazuhira Miller: I got a report in from the R&D team. They’ve finished plans for a new hex-type plant. And today they’re gonna start construction on the first block. Can’t wait to finally say goodbye to this scrap heap. Only thing is, we don’t have nearly enough GMP. We’ll need to recruit more soldiers to get more GMP. You know what to do, Snake.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, I got another report from the R&D team. They’ve finished converting Mother Base into a hex plant. MSF’s capabilities are up across the board, too. Our combat team’s contracts keep increasing. We’re seeing action on a daily basis, and we’re raking in a ton of GMP. Now this is how a business is supposed to look. At this time, the sky’s the limit. We’re just getting started, Snake. Keep up the good work. Post-renovation, the unit as stationed at the R&D Lab. In addition, in regards to at least the Diamond Dogs team, they were also extremely thorough in their researching of various weapons, taking apart and analyzing the components recovered from the battlefield and then putting them back together in such a way that it was as if it was never dismantled to begin with, as Miller relayed to Ocelot shortly after recovering the CIA weapon "Honey Bee" where they analyzed the weapon before giving it back to the CIA and thus technically keeping their word about having it be "intact."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Cassette Tapes > Briefing files > Info > Afghanistan Today 3 > Honey Bee Analysis Results Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: I had the R&D Team analyze the Honey Bee. // Ocelot: How? The CIA wanted it with everything intact. // Miller: They took it apart to look at it. Then they put it back together. Everything intact. // Ocelot: That's the R&D boys, all right. Huey Emmerich also developed some weapons and equipment for Diamond Dogs, albeit unofficially due to his status as persona non grata for his suspected role in MSF's destruction, including D-Walker and Battle Gear. After he was exiled due to his various crimes, including confirmation on his role in MSF's destruction, came to light, his research notes were left behind, with the R&D Team putting them to use to ensure they can develop his various materials without needing Huey at all.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Cassette Tapes > Briefing files > Info > Questioning Huey 7 > Picking up Emmerich's work Kazuhira Miller: The R&D Team is going to take over Emmerich's work. He may be gone, but it won't affect us one bit. We'll be able to deliver whatever you need just like before - you can depend on that. One other thing. I'm tracking his whereabouts. Nothing to report at the moment, though. // Venom Snake: Let it go. He's gone. The guy is gone. // Miller: I know. I just want to be sure. Not like I'm losing sleep over the son of a bitch. The Diamond Dogs' R&D Team no longer had the function of base expansion, as that ended up being relegated to the Base Development Unit. During the Diamond Dogs' mission into Africa, around the time Venom Snake was about to assassinate an executive for the Contract Forces of Africa stationed at Nova Braga Airport, the R&D Team and their platform ended up attacked by an unknown private force led by a former disgruntled member of MSF, also taking a number of hostages among the R&D Team,How many hostages were being held by Mosquito's private force depended on the current layout of the platform at the time of the mission. If they only had either a single deck, they have only one hostage, if the player had two decks, there were two hostages (in both instances, they could only be found in the pit of the first deck); three and four decked R&D platforms both had six hostages, three on the third deck, and three on the first deck. thus forcing Snake to return to Mother Base to quell the threat. This event ultimately convinced Miller to create Forward Operating Bases as a further security measure against another direct attack on Mother Base. During that time, several members of the R&D Team were held hostage. R&D Team-related Skills (Militaires Sans Frontières) R&D Team-related Skills (Diamond Dogs) Known members ;Militaires Sans Frontières *Huey Emmerich *Strangelove *Parrot *Ostrich ;Diamond Dogs *Dr. Emmerich (Huey) (unofficially) *Spying Harrier (bionics specialist) *Silent Basilisk *Killer Hedgehog (cybernetics specialist) *Vile Buffalo (electrospinning specialist) *Malak (anesthesia specialist) *Hungry Squirrel (radar specialist) *Laughing Wallaby (zoologist) *Cunning Stallion (materials specialist) *Panzer Mongoose *Grizzly Squirrel (missile guidance specialist) *Gray Mongoose (master gunsmith) Behind the scenes Sometime after the game's release, Konami updated the game to have "online" weapons development. These weapons' research and development would progress, even when the game is offline. However, they take a significant amount of time to progress, some taking as long as twelve days. In addition, these "online" developments consume much more resources and GMP than offline and only four can be under development at a time. This can be sped up using MB coins, causing some players to criticize this feature. Gallery TPP ScrMBRaD1.png|Aerial view of the DD platform during a storm. Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Militaires Sans Frontières Category:Diamond Dogs